Father
by nandamahjatia97
Summary: kisah sebuah keluarga yang berakhir dengan ending yang memilukan. Sunggyu yang ditinggal suaminya bertahun-tahun hidup berdua dengan anak semata wayangnya yang bernama Sungyeol,Sungyeol seorang anak yang ceria dan enggan untuk tahu tentang sang ayah yang meninggalkannya sewaktu kecil dan enggan untuk memaafkan sang ayah jika suatu hari bertemu.


**prolog,chap 1**

author: nanda~

cast: nam family (Woohyun,Sunggyu,Sungyeol)

main cast: myungsoo and other

genre: family,life,tragedy,angst (maybe)

summary: kisah sebuah keluarga yang berakhir dengan ending yang memilukan. Sunggyu yang ditinggal suaminya bertahun-tahun hidup berdua dengan anak semata wayangnya yang bernama Sungyeol,Sungyeol seorang anak yang ceria dan enggan untuk tahu tentang sang ayah yang meninggalkannya sewaktu kecil dan enggan untuk memaafkan sang ayah jika suatu hari bertemu.

note: aku tahu ini agak jelek dan gak jelas,disini amat sangat banyak typo u.u maaf~ dan ini amat sangat pendek maklum ini kan perkenalan hehe semoga kalian suka.

* * *

Seorang lelaki yang amat manis dengan sifat anak-anaknya terlihat sedang asik memasak dengan sang ibu,seorang orang tua yang selama ini yang hanya miliki. Dia tertawa lepas dengan sang ibu yang saat itupun juga ikut tertawa lepas dengan anaknya.

Sesosok lelaki itu adalah Lee Sungyeol,dia seorang anak dari Lee Sunggyu. Sesungguhnya dia memiliki seorang ayah tapi entah kemana sang ayah pergi menghilang tanpa member jejak kepada mereka berdua. Tapi Sunggyu tak ingin berlarut dalam kesedihan karena harus menrima bahwa dirinya saat ini ditinggal sang suami yang entah kemana itu.

Sungyeol sama sekali enggan untuk mengubah marga dirinya menjadi marga milik sang ayah yang bagi sungyeol seorang lelaki yang tak bertanggung jawab. Menyebut marganya sajapun enggan karena menurutnya dia hanya memiliki satu marga yaoitu Lee marga dari sang ibu.

"eomma~" sungyeol memeluk sunggyu dari arah belakang menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu sang ibu sedangkan sunggyu terkekeh m elihat tingkah manja sang anak yang kembali lagi.

Sunggyu menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya,meletakan sebuah pisau yang sedari tadi berada digenggamannya dan beralih dengan mengusap lembut rambut sang anak tersayang,permata hatinya yang saat ini satu-satunya ia miliki.

"eum..waeyo eoh ?" masih tetap mengelus rambut sungyeol dan sungyeol hanya merasakan sentuhan hangat sang ibu yang amat ia cintai itu.

"tidak apa,aku hanya ingin memeluk eomma hehe"

"aigo~ jadi kau hanya ingin memeluk eoh ? baiklah peluh eomma seberapa pun kau mau yeollie" sunggyu membalikan badannya dan otomatis sungyeol melepas pelukannya. Sunggyu mengembangkan sebuah senyum lembut keibuan kepada sungyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tanpa disuruhpun sungyeol langsung memeluk sang ibu.

"eomma~ aku mencintaimu"

"dan eomma juga mencintai yeollie~"

Sungyeol menuruni anak tangga yang berada dirumah minimalis milik dirinya dan ibunya. Berlari kearah dapur mengambil sepotong roti yang sudah tertata rapi diatas meja,meminum susu yang disediakan oleh sunggyu dengan cepat membuat sunggyu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang anak.

"yak,yeollie~ pelan-pelan makannya kau bisa tersedak"

"yeollie telat,makanya yeollie memakan-makanan seperti. Yeol berangkat dulu eomma,myungsoo sudah menunggu didepan rumah"

Sungyeol berjalan kearah sunggyu mencium pipi sunggyu dengan kilat lalu kembali berlari kearah depan pintu dan sunggyu hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh melihat kelakuan sang putra semata wayangnya itu.

"kau,seperti appamu yeol" lirih sunggyu sambil memandang sendu kearah depan,tanpa sunggyu sadari setetes air mata mengalir dikedua pipi putihnya.

"woohyun-ah…aku merindukanmu..huks…" semua ketegaran sunggyu dihadapan sungyeol hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan. Sesungguhnya sunggyu belum sama sekali bisa melupakan woohyun seseorang yang bisa membuat dirinya melahirkan seorang putra yang amat menggemaskan seperti yeol.

Sungyeol mendudukan tubuhnya ditempat duduknya,menghembuskan nafas lega karena dia dan myungsoo –sang kekasih― tidak terlambat dan tidak mendapatkan hukuman. Myungsoo memandang sungyeol dengan pandangan gemas,mengacak rambut sungyeol hingga berantakan membuat sungyeol menoleh kearah myungsoo dengan pandangan kesal dan dengan mengerucutkan bibir pinknya itu.

"kau membuat tantanan rambutku rusak"seru sungyeol dengan masih mengerucutkan bibirnya

"siapa suruh kau terlihat menggemaskan eoh ?" tanya myungsoo dan kembali mencubit kedua pipi sungyeol

"yak,appo soo~ aku menggemaskan karena itu semua takdir kkk~"

"dan takdir pula membuat kita menjadi sepasang kekasih" myungsoo mendekat wajahnya kewajah sungyeol ingin mencoba mencium pipi sungyeol tapi terhenti ketika mendengar suara kepala sekolah yang berada didepan kelas mereka berdua. Membuat myungsoo mendelik kesal dan membuat sungyeol terkekeh melihat myungsoo yang tidak bisa melancarkan aksinya,memeletkan lidahnya kearah myungsoo dan membuat myungsoo bertambah kesal.

"baiklah anak-anak,bapak kesini ingin mengenalkan seorang guru baru untuk kalian yang bertugas untuk menggantikan Park Songsaengnim. Nam songsaengnim silahkan perkenalkan diri anda" ucap seorang kepala sekolah yang berada didepan kelas

"nama saya Nam Woohyun tapi kalian bisa memanggil saya Nam Songsaengnim tolong bantuan dan kerja samanya anak-anak"

DEG

Entah kenapa sebuah kalimat dari seornag nam woohyun membuat sungyeol menegang. Sungyeol memandang intens kearah woohyun merasa pernah melihat wajah guru baru itu dan merasa pernah mendengar nama itu dari mulut sang ibu,sebuah marga yang amat yang sangat ia benci.

Sungyeol menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba berpikiran positif,mungkin orang bernama nam woohyun dikorea ini banyak dan mungkin sungyeol merasa pernah melihat wajah guru itu karena sungyeol tak sengaja melihat guru baru itu dijalan.

* * *

**to be continued**

**hanya sekedar perkenalan hehe**

**Review please'-')/**


End file.
